


Truth or Dare

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, aoba jousai being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: “Truth,” he said sleepily, and Kindaichi knew it was so there wouldn’t be a possibility that he would have to get up.“Who is your current or latest crush?” Mattsun asked.Kunimi looked over at him, catching his eye for a moment and seemingly considering something before turning back to Mattsun. “Kindaichi, obviously,” he deadpanned, and Kindaichi felt something unfamiliar flutter in his stomach.Or: Aoba Jousai play truth or dare and Kindaichi realises Kunimi is cute





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are so few Kindaichi/Kunimi fics and like??? They're so cute??? So I realised that instead of sleeping I had to contribute to the cause and write one myself.

Oikawa was strangely good at making people do whatever he wanted. Kindaichi supposed he could understand it with girls who wanted to get on his good side, but other than that it was just uncanny.

And so, somehow, the entire volleyball team sat together in a circle on the second last day of their training camp ready to play a game of truth or dare, even though all of them had refused when Oikawa originally asked.

“Stop looking so annoyed,” Oikawa said lightly, smirking at all of them. The thought of playing truth or dare with their meddling upperclassman set Kindaichi on edge. “Is Kunimi awake?”

Kindaichi glanced down at the other boy, whose head was resting on his shoulder. Kindaichi could see why Oikawa would think so, but upon hearing his name, Kunimi’s eyes blinked open, looking up at Kindaichi.

“Yeah,” the other boy said lazily, not lifting his head. Part of Kindaichi wanted to offer Kunimi his lap to lay his head in, but he worried his team would find it strange and so he kept quiet.

“Makki! Truth or dare?” Oikawa asked, apparently deciding it was time to finally start. Makki easily chose dare, and with Oikawa being the one asking, Kindaichi couldn’t tell what would’ve been the better option.

“I dare you to call the captain from Karasuno and flirt with him,” Oikawa says immediately with an innocent look. Makki smirked at him, turning to get the number off of Iwaizumi (apparently they liked to talk technique) and calling immediately.

“Hello?” Daichi answered.

“Hey,” Makki purred, and Kindaichi already wanted to laugh. Mastukawa was sniggering next to Hanamaki. “It’s Hanamaki, from Seijou. Although _you_ could call me Takahiro.”

“Um, I think Hanamaki is fine,” Daichi said, confused. Hanamaki looked lost for a moment before his face lit up with an idea.

“So, what are you wearing right now?” he asked, and Kindaichi could hardly hold back his groan. He felt more that heard Kunimi snickering into his shoulder.

“Well, we’re at training camp right now, so I’m in my pyjamas…?”

“That’s hot. What are you doing right now?” Kindaichi couldn’t really feel sorry for Daichi with how funny Kunimi seemed to be finding it.

“We _were_ going over team strategies,” Daichi said after  few moments with an air of annoyance, although Kindaichi wasn’t sure if it was directed at Hanamaki or his teammates, who were making a racket in the background.

“Cool. What would you be doing if I were there?” Hanamaki asked suggestively. There was a pregnant pause before Daichi finally answered.

“Probably still going over team strategies. What are _you_ doing?” Kindaichi might’ve though he was flirting back if it were for his demanding tone.

“Oh, y’know. Just thinking about how I wished I had someone to cuddle with. Among other things.” Kindaichi let out a laugh at this, smothering it immediately. There was an even longer pause, then some strange noises, and finally a new voice on the phone.

“Stop trying to fuck our captain,” the new person demanded, then hung up to Daichi’s call of ‘Suga!’. They were all able to laugh freely after that, Hanamaki taking a mocking bow.

They went through a few more rounds, Kindaichi having to tell everyone his most embarrassing moment (it was when he called a male teacher ‘mum’ in his last year of middle school) before anything exciting happened.

“Who was your first kiss?” Yahaba had asked Iwaizumi, which Oikawa, for some reason lit up at.

“Yeah, Iwa-chan, tell them about your first kiss,” he said teasingly, grinning at his friend, who jabbed him in the side.

“It was Oikawa,” He grunted, glaring at the boy. “We were about ten and he got managed to hit his mouth on a tree branch, and then would stop crying until I ‘kissed it better’,” Iwaizumi explained hastily.

“Get some, Oikawa,” Mattsun drawled out, making Hanamaki snigger.

After a few more rounds, it was Kunimi’s turned. The boy had basically been asleep at this point, Kindaichi jerking his shoulder to rouse him. Kunimi sat up, and Kindaichi cursed himself – obviously the boy would take it as a signal to get off him!

“Truth,” he said sleepily, and Kindaichi knew it was so there wouldn’t be a possibility that he would have to get up.

“Who is your current or latest crush?” Mattsun asked, and Kindaichi couldn’t help but be a little curious. The two of them didn’t talk about that kind of thing. It wasn’t that they weren’t close, Kunimi just never seemed like the kind of person to enjoy those conversations, always only responding with a grunt whenever Kindaichi would bring up his own crushes, shutting down the conversation.

Kunimi looked over at him, catching his eye for a moment and seemingly considering something before turning back to Mattsun. “Kindaichi, obviously,” he deadpanned, and Kindaichi felt something unfamiliar flutter in his stomach.

He let out a laugh with his teammates, hoping it didn’t sound as awkward to others as it did to him. He knew it was a joke, but it was a strange thing to joke about and Kunimi wasn’t smiling.

“Who is it actually? You can’t lie in truth or dare,” Oikawa said childishly, leaning forward with a smirk. Kunimi looked unbothered by Oikawa’s pestering, although surely he must’ve been embarrassed to say if he first made a joke about it.

Maybe there was someone he seriously liked. The thought, for some reason, did unpleasant things to Kindaichi’s stomach.

“I told you,” Kunimi said stubbornly, meeting Oikawa in the eye, “I’m devoted to Kindaichi.” The response drew sniggers from their teammates, although Kindaichi didn’t laugh this time, not quite sure how to respond or how to feel. Surely this meant Kunimi actually had a crush on someone.

Kunimi hadn’t broken eye contact with Oikawa yet, and the upperclassman had a twinkle in his eye that Kindaichi didn’t trust at all.

“If you say so,” he singsonged, finally breaking eye contact. Kunimi went on to ask Kyoutani about the weirdest thing he had ever gotten off to, his face as blank as ever with Kindaichi blushing on behalf of himself and his friend.

Kyoutani actually flushed, making sure not to look at anyone as he asked if there was a forfeit. Hanamaki wolf-whistled as Kyoutani was forced to strip off his shirt instead of answer the question. The way that Yahaba – who was sitting next to Kyoutani – stared stonily ahead proved to everyone around where he really wanted to look.

Kindaichi expected Oikawa to jump on this, but the older boy was still mostly focused on Kunimi, who was tense besides him.

“Maddog-chan, ask me next! I feel left out,” Oikawa pouted, and Kyoutani rolled his eyes but asked him anyway.

When it was Oikawa’s turn, he turned a devious smirk on Kindaichi and Kunimi.

“Kunimi,” he cooed, sending shivers down his spine, “truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Kunimi said immediately, and Kindaichi figured that must’ve been the safer option if Kunimi didn’t want to be grilled about his crush. Oikawa didn’t seem to think so.

“Since you’re so enamoured with him,” Oikawa purred, his eyes flickering to Kindaichi and back, “I dare you to kiss Kindaichi.”

There was a pregnant pause after this which Kindaichi took to freak out. Nobody had gone that far in the game, and clearly they were all thinking that it was too much.

“Oikawa-” Iwaizumi began, but Kunimi cut him off.

“Fine,” he said curtly, and there was another moment of eye contact between Oikawa and Kunimi before he turned to Kindaichi.

Kindaichi didn’t know how to proceed. He figured he should probably be grossed out, but he was far from it. He was almost… eager. He was sure what that meant.

“Are you ok with this?” Kunimi murmured, and Kindaichi just jerked his head in affirmation. Kindaichi didn’t know how to proceed, so fortunately Kunimi took charge, tilting his head up slightly to reach Kindaichi’s lips and press his own against them, both of their eyes fluttering closed.

The fluttering that Kincaichi had felt before increased tenfold and he finally realised what was going on.

 _I have a crush on Kunimi_ , he thought, almost pulling away from the kiss in surprise. _Crap_.

Just then, Kunimi deepened the kiss, hand coming up to grab Kindaichi’s hair and angling his head better. Kindaichi would’ve liked to think out his new revelation, but Kunimi’s tongue was in his mouth and he was too focused on not moaning and trying to kiss back well to think about anything else.

Pulling some courage from somewhere, he let his tongue explore his best friend’s mouth, drawing a slight noise from Kunimi that affected him in ways it shouldn’t’ve.

Kunimi pulled away far sooner than Kindaichi would’ve liked until he remembered that they were in front of their entire volleyball team. Everyone looked various degrees of shocked, even Oikawa, at the display.

Kindaichi cleared his throat sheepishly, hoping to snap them out of it, even though his own heart was like he had just finished the most intense volleyball game of his life.

“It’s your turn,” Watari told Kunimi slightly awkwardly, who just hummed in response. Kunimi seemed to be the only person in the room who was affected by their kiss, and it greatly disheartened Kindaichi.

Kunimi turned to him, an unreadable look in his eye. “Kindaichi, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said after a moment, and Kunimi’s mouth twitched up.

“Did you like kissing me?” he asked, and oh god, had he figured it out? Had Kindaichi kissed too enthusiastically and let Kunimi know about his revelation? Was he going to make fun of him and drop him as his best friend?

Kunimi knocked their knees together, knocking him out of his panicked thoughts as well.

“It was good,” he mumbled out, face burning but unable to look away from Kunimi. It was almost as if they were the only two people in the room.

“Good,” kunimi said softly, and Hanamaki made a noise.

“Can the two of you have your little love confession when we’re not around?” he said.

“Makki!” Oikawa whined, pouting at his friend. “I wanted to be here for the love confession!” But Kunimi was already pulling on Kindaichi’s arm, trying to get him out of the room. Kindaichi got up when he realised what Kunimi was trying to do, following him into the hallway.

“Um,” he said when Kunimi didn’t say anything, wishing he could just kiss the other boy again.

“I guess we have to do this,” Kunimi said, mostly to himself, before looking up and meeting Kindaichi’s eye. “I’ve liked you for a long time. A really long time,” he said, and finally Kunimi’s stoic front broke as he flushed and averted his eyes.

“I’ve liked you for like the last five minutes,” Kindaichi blurted out, and Kunimi rolled his eyes, a little smile on his lips.

“It’s better than not at all, I guess. Now kiss me again,” Kunimi said, and Kindaichi wondered if the boy would become even needier when they dated, finding he wouldn’t care if he did as their lips met once again.

This time, Kunimi didn’t pull away too soon, and by the time Yahaba was sent out to bring them back in, Kindaichi had Kunimi against a wall, one hand in his hair and the other pinning Kunimi’s hands above his head.

“Jeez. Never mind,” Yahaba said, pulling a face and the door shut.

“Ignore them. Keep going,” Kunimi panted, but Kindaichi stepped back with a sheepish grin, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

“Later,” he promised, and Kunimi nodded slowly, licking his lips.

“Later,” he agreed, grabbing Kindaichi's hand and squeezing it before trying to make himself look more presentable. Kindaichi grinned over at him, the fluttering in his stomach still not going away. He didn't think he ever wanted it to.


End file.
